ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ed Mulgrave Jr.
Ed Mulgrave Jr.Tour Guide Garrett (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 2 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:17:04-00:17:06). Sony Pictures. Tour Guide Garrett says: "That's Ed's son. Ed Junior." (also known as Ed Mulgrave)Ed Mulgrave Jr. (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:08:43-00:08:47). Sony Pictures. Ed Mulgrave Jr. says: "Well, I'm Ed Mulgrave. I'm the historian at the Aldridge Mansion, and I believe it's haunted." is the current historian of Aldridge Mansion Museum. Ed is in the 2016 movie. History Ed Mulgrave Jr. got a frantic phone call from Garrett claiming the Aldridge Mansion was haunted by the ghost of Gertrude Aldridge. Mulgrave did some research and bought a hard copy of Ghosts of Our Past off of Amazon. He tracked down one of the co-authors, Erin Gilbert, and went to Columbia University to seek out her help. He went into the auditorium she was assigned to lecture in that day. Erin was psyching herself up for the lecture and started shaking her butt around unaware Mulgrave was behind her. He was speechless. She turned around and was startled. Mulgrave apologized for interrupting her and explained he needed to speak to her about her book. Erin tried to dissuade him that she had written anything about ghosts, but he confirmed this by holding up her author picture. Erin claimed it was a gag. Mulgrave was skeptical it was a 460 page gag and pointed out the first sentence was, "This is not a joke." Erin gave up and asked him what he wanted. Mulgrave introduced himself and asked her to come to the Aldridge Mansion because he believed it was haunted. He admitted he tried the police first but he just sounded crazy telling them what happened. Erin was unsure how he even found a copy since she thought she burned both copies. He further explained that the book was available on Amazon in multiple formats, which prompted Erin to track down Abby. When Erin, Abby, and Jillian Holtzmann went to the mansion to investigate the paranormal event, Garrett thought Erin was talking about Ed Mulgrave Sr., and implied the Mulgrave she met had been a ghost. Just as Abby and Jillian got excited at the prospect of two ghosts, Mulgrave arrived, proving he was still alive. Mulgrave told Erin, Abby, and Jillian that called Garrett him sobbing and told him he soiled himself because of the paranormal event.Ed Mulgrave Jr. (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 2 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:17:17-00:17:20). Sony Pictures. Ed Mulgrave Jr. says: "Garrett here saw it on Tuesday, and I believe it made him soil himself."Ed Mulgrave Jr. (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 2 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:17:32-00:17:34). Sony Pictures. Ed Mulgrave Jr. says: "He did. He called me sobbing, saying, "Oh, my God, my pants are toast"." Garrett denied it. They both waited outside while Erin, Abby, and Holtzmann went inside the mansion. Trivia *Ed Mulgrave's father died 15 years prior to the events of the movie.Tour Guide Garrett (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 2 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:16:50-0:16:53). Sony Pictures. Tour Guide Garrett says: "But Ed Mulgrave died 15 years ago." *In the deleted scene The Duke: **Garrett states Ed is often called by "Junior" and "The Duke" instead of his whole name.Tour Guide Garrett (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Duke (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:00:45-0:00:47). Sony Pictures. Tour Guide Garrett says: "They call him "Junior," or, you know, "the Duke."" **Garrett reveals Ed sexed documentary maker Ken Burns.Tour Guide Garrett (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Duke (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:01:31-0:01:32). Sony Pictures. Tour Guide Garrett says: "He sexed Ken Burns." *In the Tor Books Ghostbusters Novelization, on page 26, Erin mentally likens Mulgrave to the Ghost of Christmas Past.Narrator (2016). Tor Books- "Ghostbusters Novelization (Holder)" (2016) (Book p.26). Line reads: "Okay, listen, Mr. ...Ghost of Christmas Past..." *On page 1 of Ghostbusters International #9, in panel 3, on the invoice are several references to the 2016 movie: the client is listed as "E Mulgrave" or Ed Mulgrave Jr. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 01 **Chapter 02 **Chapter 03 Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scenes ***The Duke References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016EdMulgraveJrSc01.png| GB2016EdMulgraveJrSc02.png| GB2016EdMulgraveJrSc03.png| GB2016TourGuideGarrettAndEdMulgraveJrSc01.png| GB2016EdMulgraveJrSc04.png| GB2016TourGuideGarrettAndEdMulgraveJrSc02.png| Secondary Canon GB2016IDWV3Issue9.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters International #9 Category:Minor character Category:GB:2016 Characters